


Can I Crash Here?

by sorceress_of_gallifrey



Series: Black Order University [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Yulma Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorceress_of_gallifrey/pseuds/sorceress_of_gallifrey
Summary: When Alma's prickly boyfriend comes over, Allen knows that he needs to vacate the residence, lest the encounter become a little too aggressive. When searching for another place to sleep, he finds the hidden gem that is Lavi who lives above him.





	Can I Crash Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My roommate's boyfriend is staying over. Can I please sleep on your floor?

“Hey Allen~?”

“What’s up, Alma?” He really didn’t need to ask that question; Allen knew what that tone of voice meant. 

“Yuu is coming over tonight. Is that okay?” Alma asked from where he was freshening up in their shared bathroom. 

“Alma, how many times do I have to tell you? You live here and pay rent as much as I do, so of course it’s ok if your boyfriend comes over. I, uh, had plans tonight anyway.” Truthfully, Allen did not have any plans and fully intended to have a quiet evening at home watching Netflix with or without Alma, depending on what his plans were. At hearing that his boyfriend, Yuu Kanda was coming over, Allen knew that he would have to find somewhere else to stay. It wasn’t that they were...loud, per se, but that Allen and Kanda had an upstanding rivalry. Neither could tolerate the other’s presence for more than a few minutes before a slightly passive aggressive comment was a little too aggressive or Kanda threatened Allen. 

Alma stepped into the bathroom doorway to see Allen beginning to gather his stuff from where he was lounging on the couch. His clothes were neat and his dark purple hair was combed for once. He furrowed his brows at seeing his roommate scrambling to clean up his mess. “You’re sure? I don’t want to kick you out.”

“Absolutely!” Allen replied quickly. Too quickly. Luckily Alma didn’t seem to notice, or at least he didn’t say anything. “What time is he coming over?”

“He said 8 but you know he’s always about 10 minutes late,” Alma said, smiling and returning to the bathroom mirror. “Speaking of, what time is it now?”

His roommate checked his watch. “Uh, about seven fifty.” Allen then feigned surprise, acting as though he was running late now too. “Shit, I’m late. I told Reever I’d meet him at the library at 8 to work on our project.” This one was not entirely a lie. He did say that he had to meet Reever at 8 to work on their group project, but they weren’t supposed to meet until 8 the next morning. 

Alma chuckled. “You better hurry then.”

By now having migrated to his room, Allen called, “I don’t know how late Kanda is staying, but I’ll probably end up just staying at Reever’s tonight so don’t leave the door unlocked or anything.”

Allen grabbed his pillow and shoved a clean t shirt, his laptop and charger, and a card game in it. He had decided that he was going to ask his upstairs neighbor if he could stay the night. He’d seen only one guy living there despite this building being for two-bedroom apartments. He didn’t seem like the loud type or the type to have people over on a Thursday night, so he was Allen’s best bet at a peaceful night of sleep. On his way to the door, he stopped in the bathroom and peeked around Alma brushing his teeth to straighten his wild hair. 

“Leh ih ga muh mo an yeh’ll luh lih a mah scientif,” Alma tried to say around his toothbrush.

“Huh?”

He spit before trying again, “I said, let it go much more and you’ll look like a mad scientist. You know, with it being white and all?”

“Haha, very funny,” the ‘mad scientist’ said sarcastically, though smiling a bit. “Anyway, I gotta be off. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Allen called as he ran toward the front door. 

“See ya!” came the response just as the door slammed. 

Taking a deep breath, Allen walked calmly out into the warm, early fall air toward the stairwell at the other end of the hallway. He gave a passing glance to his right and saw the same first floor ‘balcony’ view that he always saw when leaving for class. The apartment complex was a great circle of buildings surrounding a courtyard with a public gazebo. Unsurprisingly, there was a group of students there taking advantage of one of the last warm nights of the year. The food smelled wonderful, but Allen had a mission. He needed to find a place to sleep before it got too late. Then and only then could he worry about his appetite. Reaching the stairwell, he took them two at a time and then turned left to go back the direction of his apartment one floor up. 

It was a little hard to tell if anyone was home with how much daylight was still left, but Allen saw a distinctly glowing light in between a few of the blinds as he approached the door. This sounded like such a good idea in his head but now that he was actually here, he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. How do you explain to a complete stranger that you need to sleep on their floor? I’ll just wing it, Allen thought. Hopefully he’s not a complete jerk.

Allen took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, there was some scuffling and he heard the lock click open. Here goes nothing. The door swung open and in the doorway stood the most beautiful man Allen had ever seen. He was tall (-er than Allen at least), had floppy red hair that fell over his brow and covered most of his right eye that seemed to be otherwise entirely covered by an eyepatch. His exposed eye was a brighter green than Allen thought possible in a human. And that eye was trained on him.

“Yeah?” His voice was strong, yet soft and not particularly deep. 

“I’m Allen, I live below you,” Allen started awkwardly.

“I know. What do you want?” He sounded almost...amused?

“I--uh--my roommate’s boyfriend is staying the night and my family lives out of state so I was wondering if I could crash here for the night,” he rushed out in a single breath.

“Yeah ok.”

“I’m really sorry to impose and I know that this is awkward since we just met but please, please. I can’t stay all night with--”

“I said ok. Now come in.” The redhead stepped aside to give Allen enough room to step through the door.

“Wait, you did?” Allen was taken aback. He didn’t expect that to be so easy. 

His host laughed at his shock. “Of course I did. I’ve never had roommates other than my grandpa myself, but I know the feeling.” He extended a hand. “I’m Lavi.”

Allen took it and shook, feeling admiration grow for his vertical neighbor. Why didn’t I try to meet this guy sooner?

As Lavi closed the door, Allen got his first look around. There was a warm glow to the main room from the antique-looking lamp standing by the couch. It wasn’t tidy but it wasn’t filthy. The mess was largely of books haphazardly strewn about the floor, the counters, the table, the couch, everywhere. Some were simply stacked upon each other and others were open to pages that were likely important at some point. Despite the number of books lying around, the bookshelves on the wall to his right were almost completely full.

“Sorry it’s a bit of a mess, but I’m in the middle of an extended research project for my independent study class,” Lavi said, picking up a couple of the books on the couch and moving them to the table so that they could sit. “Tea?”

“Sure. That sounds great!” Allen sat in the open spot on the couch and continued to take in every detail around him. There were several tapestries hanging on the walls depicting mandalas colored with muted reds and yellows, adding to the warm lighting. Lavi bustled around the kitchen grabbing mismatched mugs and setting them on the counter and pouring hot water into them. He must’ve been about to pour himself a cup of tea when Allen showed up.

“You take sugar or anything?”

“No, thanks.”

The redhead scoffed. “Shit, Allen. You’re braver than I am. I can’t drink tea unless it has been sufficiently sugared up.” He bought the mugs into the living room and set  
them on the coffee table in front of them and sat next to Allen on the couch. “So, what brings you here?”

“My roommate--”

“I know that bit,” he laughed. “I mean why my place? Surely your other neighbors are home?”

Allen suddenly felt bad about intruding and hoped he wasn’t interrupting anything important like that ‘extended research project’. “You’re the only one of my neighbors I’ve actually seen around the complex and a bit on campus. You’re sure it’s okay if I stay a bit? I don’t want to be interrupting anything.”

“Ah, you worry too much. It’s not due until I graduate.”

“What are you studying?” Allen leaned over to look into one of the books and get a glimpse of what it was about and found it was in a different language. 

“I’m a history major looking to follow in my old man’s footsteps and be an archivist. I’m currently studying Babylonian era politics. You?”

“I’m still undecided but I definitely want to do something with people.”

Lavi cocked his head. “Like social work?”

“Maybe. Like I said: undecided.” Allen sipped his tea and his stomach growled. “Have you eaten yet?”

The redhead thought about it but the amount of time it took for him to come to the conclusion that he didn’t remember the last time he ate was concerning for Allen.

“What do you mean you don’t remember the last time you ate?” When Lavi shrugged, Allen insisted, “Let’s order pizza on me.”

“Man you don’t have to buy,” Lavi said, kind of halfheartedly.

“You’re letting me, an almost complete stranger sleep on your floor because I didn’t want to stay at my own place. Of course I’m going to buy you dinner.” Allen was incredulous that the redhead would even suggest that he let him crash here and then have to pay for dinner that he probably wouldn’t be eating if Allen hadn’t come. “What kind of pizza do you want? Is pizza ok?”

“Yeah that’s fine. Uh, pepperoni I guess?”

Allen nodded and pulled out his phone, speed dialing his usual pizzeria. Once he hung up, he pulled out the deck of cards from his pillowcase. “Wanna play?”

“Sure, but you’ll have to teach me,” Lavi replied, grinning. He seemed to be having fun. A few rounds in, he stopped to say, “Since you bought me dinner tonight, what do  
you say I take you out for dinner later this weekend? Can’t have an outstanding debt, after all.”

He finished his offer with a wink (or was it just him blinking?) and Allen never blushed harder than in the moment he stuttered out a quiet “Sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> I fear they may be a bit ooc on this one, especially Allen. Regardless I enjoy (trying) to write Lavi because he's such an interesting character with so many layers. He's like an ogre.


End file.
